kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Calendar
The world of Kedya has a complicated history with tracking its years as no official calendar was used until the 45th year of the New World when Koloktos and Yakup designed one together. The calendar they designed was divided into 12 months, each with 30 days. It was further divided by weeks, each containing 7 days. Several of these months were named after deities Koloktos knew well, while others reflected points in the narrative of creation. Celebrations during the months named after the deities are seldom focused on those deities, as many of them are forgotten to the people of the New World. Each month bears the suffix vaiy which in the ancient tongue means Moon. Since such an organized calendar was never put in place during the Mid World, the people of those days tracked their time in other ways. During the Era of the Airwalkers, each day was named after the living Airwalker plus how many days they had been alive with some abbreviations. Every 500 days, an X would be added aside the value. Every 1,000 days, a C would be added. If someone was born 5,751 days after Airwalker Felix was born, their birthday would have been recorded as FELIX 5CX251. Before the era of the Airwalkers, all years were recorded locally using the traditional method adopted during the Old World. Days were not given much significance, and the value of the day was determined by how many days it had been since the first snowfall of the most recent winter season. Once it snowed for the first time after the harvest season, the days were reset and a value was added to the year counter. Then, days would be counted until the first snowfall after the following harvest season. If someone was born approximately three months after the first snowfall, their birthday would be written as 104+87, with 104 representing the year, or how many seasons they have been counting for (which was often kept consistent around the Kingdom) ''plus the 87 which represented how many days it had been since the first snowfall in the area that particular person was born. For this reason, two different people born on the same day but in different towns may write their birthdays with a different second value depending on when it snowed in that town for the first time that year. Months 1 - '''Kedvaiy': The Mother Moon: named for the mother goddess Kedya. Festivities during this month are centered around Kedya herself, but also all mothers. 2 - Lonvaiy: The Lonely Moon: ''named for the period of loneliness after Kedya's birth that motivated her creations. Festivities during this month are centered around honoring the muses. 3 - '''Kovaiy': The Child's Moon: named for Koloktos, as he was the first being Kedya created. Festivities during this month are centered around birth, as the winter has finally come to an end. Many areas also celebrate Koloktos and his many avatars. 4 - Anivaiy: The Brother's Moon: named for Ani, Koloktos's brother. Festivities during this month are centered around family and mending broken ties. 5 - Domvaiy: The Moon of the Domain: named for the point in creation that Kedya's Domain of Novelties was created. Festivities during this month celebrate the Earth. This month is also the paternal counterpart to Kedvaiy, and is used to celebrate fathers. 6 - Akuvaiy: The Moon of the Fliers: ''named for the deity Aku, as he was the first deity created by the three gods. Festivities during this month are centered around either birds or sea creatures, depending on where in the world one is. In some areas, both are celebrated. 7 - '''Ruovaiy': The Moon of the Wolf: named for the deity Ruo. Festivities during this month focus mainly on house pets, such us cats and dogs. As Ruo was a wolf with the antlers of a deer, Memphezian cultures also use this month to celebrate woodland creatures such as deer, moose, and bears. 8 - Tsuvaiy: The Moon of the Tree: named for the tree of life, Tsu. Festivities during this month are focused on vegetation and the planting of crops in preparation for the approaching winter. It is during this final summer month that Kedyans take the time to appreciate the trees and plants of Earth before they are reborn. 9 - Mkavaiy: The Moon of the Centipede: named for the deity M'ka. It is rarely spelled as M'kavaiy, though this is also acceptable. Festivities during this month are disturbingly centered around fire as a means of purification. In some devout areas, insects may be burned en masse to scare away evil spirits. 10 - Zhovaiy: The Moon of the Dead: ''named for the ruler of the world of shades, Zho. His month reflects the coming winter as well, the season of death. Festivities during this month are centered universally around the dead, and ancestor worship. It is considered blasphemous to honor those who've died outside one's family, such as well known figures in history or local heroes. Such people are honored during the month of Piotvaiy. 11 - '''Piotvaiy': The Moon of the Saint: named for Saint Piotr of the New World.This is the only month named after a human. Festivities vary around the world, but they generally all focus on the accomplishments of humanity or around specific people well known in any particular area. Some places will honor past royalty or heroes of the past. 12 - Yevaiy: The Moon of Rebirth: named as an indicator of the coming new year, as its name translates from the ancient language as moon of rebirth or new moon. Festivities during this month are centered naturally around the coming new year, as well as rebirth in general. Gift giving is especially common.